


Celebration - Imperial Highness Lee

by faustianpixie



Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [46]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Awkward Romance, Celebrations, Cliffhangers, Consort Kwon Soonyoung, Cultural Differences, Cute, Drama, Emotional Roller Coaster, Falling In Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, King Woozi, M/M, Prime Minister Seungcheol, Romance, first part is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustianpixie/pseuds/faustianpixie
Summary: “It is Royal Consort Kwon Soonyoung’s birthday! As a sign of celebration...we have prepared this feast! Enjoy!” He announced.~~~~~~~~~A banquet and a whole lot of emotional roller coastersBut the first part is fluff! Please try!!!
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828549
Comments: 17
Kudos: 47





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR TUNING IN~~~~  
> We are nearing part one's end and this marks the beginning of the end. A two shot. Cuz...I suck at the idea of chapters. But since this is about one night, and it went long, I have split it in two. Tomorrow I will be posting part two of this and then going on to the banquet in the past uwu  
> ENJOY~~~  
> FAUSTIAN PIXIE

Jihoon, ever since he was crowned King, had not kept a banquet on his request. The last time he had attended one was a summer ago for the conquest of the South. Which wasn’t a banquet per say. More of a political event. With people trying to form political alliances, curry favor and using the opportunity to discuss or disparage others. 

So of course, he had left all the preparations with the excited Jeonghan and Jisoo. But it was ‘initiated’ by him and dedicated to the Royal Consort Kwon Soonyoung. He would have preferred the banquet to be on his birthday but Seungkwan, Vernon and Chan had been very persuasive.

So Jeonghan had selected the Harem Courtyard and Jisoo had chosen the place to be bedecked in gold and white. Apparently all symbolic for the colors of new beginnings and life in the West. Jihoon wasn’t particular. But it was a bit contradictory. Here in the South-west, white was a symbol of death.

“Are you sure about the decorations?” Jihoon had asked Jisoo.

He had got a smile. “I’m sure. Soonyoung-ah will love it.”

Jihoon was still a bit unnerved but he could appreciate the beauty he supposed. With the old woven into the curtains of the tents and the bright stage for the minstrels and dancers to entertain them.

“Are you going to wait outside...Jihoon-ah?” Seungcheol asked.

Jihoon turned to him. 

Seungcheol had worn red with gold, paired with Jeonghan who had worn the same. (Jihoon had picked black and gold). They were waiting for him all the time he was having his internal monologue. He blushed.

“I would like to enter with my Consort?” He tried.

Surprisingly, Jeonghan frowned.

“Why don’t you wait in the tent?” 

Seungcheol also nodded in agreement.

“O-Okay.”

It was rather weird but Jihoon let it pass. Anyway, Soonyoung was going to sit by him. The main people always sat near the King. Mostly it was Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Jisoo, Chan (if he joined) and Wonwoo and Mingyu.. So he reluctantly entered. Nodding at the people who came to give him wishes.

He made small talk with Minister Bae but was reluctantly dragged to meet her sister, Consort Bae who was...pushy to say the least.

“My King, I hope your work eases a little. We may be able to spend some time after that.” He said. She was rather frank about it, but still it was a little too forward for his tastes. 

_ If it was to be attractive,I don’t think it would work. It just shows she wants something from me. _

“Oh? Let’s see.” Jihoon dismissed.

“Why so vague My Lord? Why not tomorrow? We can maybe...talk about Royal Consort Kwon?”

Jihoon frowned.

“You visit him don’t you?” She asked again. “He knows me.”

Jihoon raised an eyebrow. Soonyoung hadn’t mentioned anything about the other members of the Harem. But true, they hadn’t discussed that. But it would seem odd that he would not tell him a part of his daily routine. Jihoon knew Sonyoung had a set routine, set friends and if one entered, getting out and being a secret was impossible. 

“Oh.” Jihoon said flatly.

“We meet. Occasionally.”

_ Liar. Wait. How did she know I was close to Soonyoung? _

“And I will definitely be seeing you a lot more frequently my Lord.” She purred leaving him for her retinue of tittering ladies. Maybe she thought she was coy.

“What did she say to you?” Jihoon jumped at Jisoo’s voice.

“That I should meet her....And that she knows Soonyoung.” Jihoon revealed. 

Jihoon observed Jisoo’s face sour. It wasn’t confusion, but bitterness written on his face

_ Something must have happened. _

“She doesn’t know him.” Jisoo said.

“You sure?” Jihoon asked.

Jisoo pursed his lips. “Nothing not already solved.”

Jihoon was about to ask, but beyond Jisoo, at the entrance stood a rather nervous Soonyoung that was being stared at by many people. But the nervousness didn’t eclipse his beauty.

Soonyoung was wearing black robes. Flowing and lined with white. The curvature of his neck was surprisingly on display in a robe that was of the South-eastern style. Not the usual style he wore. And they were lined with gold thread. It was different from what they had picked out together. His hair was tied tightly into a braid. Every strand Jihoon coveted wasn’t on display.

_ Stunning _

His sharp eyes that were looking around nervously were lined with Kohl intensifying its...gravitation. His lips lightly tinted and his face flushed naturally. Everything screamed a lonely doe lost in the woods.

Even if he was stunning what really took the attention of Jihoon was the fact that he knew that the doe had a tiger in him. An angry snarling beast that would only come to play while sparring and if angered. 

He supposed that was Soonyoung’s most attractive quality. How could such a contrast exist in a man?

“Oi Don’t just stand there love struck. Go!” Jisoo goaded.

Jihoon reflexively swatted away Jisoo and made his way around the central stage and waded through the crowd.

As soon as Soonyoung saw Jihoon relief bled into his eyes and he lifted the flowing robes to take a step forward.

Jihoon grinned and reached him before then. Standing and looking at Soonyoung in front of him, all of the eloquence he had maintained and the fact that he could articulate well vanished into thin air. “Hello.” He breathed.  _ You look beautiful. Your smile. I like tha- _

“H-hello? We just saw each other like...an hour? Ago?” Soonyoung asked, looking at him in confusion.

Jihoon laughed at that. “You look like a different person altogether so...”

Soonyoung scoffed. “Yah! How?”

Jihoon blushed. Suddenly aware of the audience. “Um...this wasn’t what we chose.”

Soonyoung frowned. “This is my only robe of this place. I mean. I heard black is auspicious. And gold. So I-”

“But this was for you. See. We even changed the colour of the hangings to make you feel comfortable.” Jihoon introduced.

“Oh.” Soonyoung mused. He looked around smiling faintly. “I actually look out of place don’t I?” He moved to take out the black stone hair pin he had on.

“No no!” Jihoon blurted. “We um...we match.” Jihoon finally said. By this time, he was sure he needed to run away from here.

Soonyoung looked at him and then the robes. “I didn’t mean to-”

“Happy coincidence?” Jihoon tried.

The eyes that reflected the many fires lit on the cold night warmed him the best. 

_ Warmth. That should be love. Just warmth. Like a warm campfire. Like Soonyoung’s eyes. His very presence- _

Jihoon’s heart stopped for a second looking at him.

“Jihoon-ssi?” Soonyoung asked. Again with caring eyes. “Any problem? You’re just staring at me. I dressed myself so-”

“It’s fine!” Jihoon said roughly. He was having a tough time keeping emotion out of his voice.

Soonyoung nodded and pouted a little.

“Shall we..?” Jihoon gestured to the main tent opposite from the entrance.

Soonyoung nodded and moved to the side.

“Um...you are sitting near me.” Jihoon clarified.

Soonyoung’s tense shoulders relaxed. “Really?”

“Yeah. We both need to have some company. Besides Seungcheol and Jeonghan are there too. Where else will you sit?” Jihoon joked.

Soonyoung’s expression turned dark and his lips were pursed. “Nothing.” His angry eyes emphasized by Kohl burnt like coals - Unyielding. He got the same feeling he got from Jisoo as well.

“Are you okay?”

“Just bad memories.” Soonyoung said quietly.

Then he turned and gave his brightest fake smile to Jihoon. He made to move forward. Jihoon grabbed his arm.

“You aren’t. Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?” Jihoon asked.

Soonyoung’s smile turned to a softer and genuine one. “I’m fine Jihoon-ssi. Thank you for worrying.” 

Jihoon decided to carry on. Maybe the crowded space made it uncomfortable. So he directed Soonyoung, very respectfully, to the central tent.

“Why did you subject us to this by the way?” Soonyoung asked as they sat down.

Jihoon laughed. “It’s tradition.”

Soonyoung blushed. 

“It’s usually tradition for family members Jihoon-ah.” Jeonghan reminded.

Jihoon glared at Jeonghan. Nosy hyung. He turned to Soonyoung whose ears were now well into the red spectrum.

“I...I missed last birthday. And the birthday after that.” Jihoon managed.

“A quiet night would be enough for Soonie.” Seungcheol said. As if it was the most casual thing.

Soonyoung glared at Seungcheol.

“Yah! Hyung! Shoo!”

“Can’t...this is my place. Not like I want to see you two idiots in love.” Seungcheol grumbled.

“Cheol-ah...be nice. They are still smart in other ways!” Jeonghan added.

“Great now I’m an odd one out.” Jisoo muttered.

“Sorry!” Soonyoung immediately replied.

Jisoo snickered.

“Don’t mind it. The Prime Minister and his husband weren’t as great either and they’ve given me enough practice.” Jisoo revealed.

They turned to the pair in question. Seungcheol was a little flustered but Jeonghan just gave them a broad grin. “You guys want what we have. Tough luck.” He bragged.

Jihoon blushed. He turned to their guests and motioned for all to sit down.

“It is Royal Consort Kwon Soonyoung’s birthday! As a sign of celebration...we have prepared this feast! Enjoy!” He announced.

~~~~~From the Private Account of his Imperial Highness Lee Jihoon, Woozi~~~~~


	2. Part 2

“Your preparations were perfect Jisoo-yah.” Seungcheol praised.

Jihoon nodded. The banquet was starting off well enough in Jihoon’s opinion. The dancers were dancing. The minstrels singing a familiar tune of celebration. The night’s cold breeze wafted in with its smell as well as the hot air from the many fires lit to keep the nobility of the palace warm. The smells of perfume from the ladies, flowers of the nearby garden and of the dancers, food from the open kitchens a distance away and chatter of politics, gossip and controversy made spirits high and drowned one in the atmosphere only ever provided by a wonderful feast.

Jihoon to Soonyoung. His opinion was what mattered now.

Soonyoung was smiling lightly at the grumpy Wonwoo who had entered the tent with Mingyu after they had settled in. He tapped Soonyoung’s shoulder.

“How is it so far?”

_ Do you like it? _

Soonyoung blushed. “Umm...really touching.”

Jihoon blushed. He was glad at the news that this worked out.

“It’s not just from him you know.” Jisoo hinted.

Soonyoung laughed. “You are awesome hyung.”

“And us? You know we did help knock sense into both of you. I think we deserve an ‘awesome’ too.” Jeonghan commented. 

“You are all awesome okay?” Soonyoung teased.

“I don’t like that that statement fits everyone but I will take it.” Seungcheol said.

“Nit picky. That’s why it took time for us to even talk face-to-face” Soonyoung told Jihoon loudly. Clearly meant for Seungcheol. Jihoon grinned.

“And it had nothing to do with how you would purposely antagonise my messenger?” Seungcheol countered.

“Irrelevant.” Soonyoung brushed off.

“How is it not?” Seungcheol said, smirking.

“Yah. Guys. Cut it out. Let’s just get the food here.” Mingyu complained.

“Yah! Clumsy boy! Soonyoung has to say that!” Seungcheol scolded.

“Hungry people have the right to say that they are hungry.” Jeonghan argued.

“Hannie! You can’t take his side!”

“See! Even Jeonghan-hyung agrees!”

Jihoon however didn’t want to enter this fight so he settled for seeing Soonyoung laugh at the fights going on around them. His eyes sparked and lit up in a way that should be illegal. Jihoon’s heart couldn’t take it. Suddenly Soonyoung’s eyes caught his.

He grinned, still happy from the laughing. “What happened?”

Jihoon shook his head and nodded at the servants on the side to send for the food. They scrambled to obey.

They returned almost instantly with delicacies of the West Jihoon, Jun, Myungho and Jisoo had insisted be made. Mostly they were more spicy than what the South-east had, attributed to the rich spice farms they had in their country. It was also mostly rice based unlike the meat that Jihoon was used to eating. 

He looked at Soonyoung as they served.

He seemed to be staring at the dishes as if they were a long lost treasure. Jihoon understood that he must not have seen them in a very long time. Two years. Without home food.

“How..?” He asked Jihoon, still not taking his eyes off the food.

“Jun and Myungho helped a lot.” Jihoon revealed.

“Those guys! That’s why they were going out so much! And with Dino!” Soonyoung guessed.

Jihoon didn’t want to burst his bubble.

In fact all of them were there preparing the courtyard for a performance. Dino, Seungkwan, Vernon, Seokmin, Jun and Myungho. And the reason they were mostly not around was because they were teaching Dino a dance.

“And you got all the cutlery from the West!” Soonyoung gasped.

Jihoon focused back on him. He was inspecting the cup that held his alcohol.

Before Jihoon could reply, a voice cut him off.

“Hello!” 

_ Consort Seo. _

Jihoon looked up along with everyone, but at the corner of the eye, he could see Soonyoung, Jisoo, Jeonghan and Seungcheol tense up immediately.

He raised an eyebrow for her to speak.

“I would like to congratulate our Royal Consort on his birthday!” Consort Seo said in a cheerful voice.

Seungcheol scowled.

“Thank you.” Soonyoung said a little shakily. Jihoon noticed his eyes wide in fear. 

It was unlike Soonyoung to be scared. This woman had probably interacted with him sometime before? But Jihoon hadn’t seen that anytime. 

“Anyway, I hope you thanked His Majesty for the banquet?”

Soonyoung had sobered and all Jihoon could do was watch as he gave a curt nod. Jihoon turned to the others in the tent and they were glaring at her. But the woman in question ignored them and directed her inquiry at Soonyoung alone.

“I see you had the good sense to wear black this time.” She said sweetly. Too sweetly.

_ This time? _

“It seemed unwise.” Soonyoung said, barely holding back a glare and sneer.

_ Something definitely happened _

“Our Majesty has actually compromised the culture of the South-East for you!” She said with false excitement.

Jihoon realised at that time that these were attacks.

“It was my pleasure.” He interjected.

Both of them turned to him stunned. He maintained a cordial smile.

“Is Minister Seo well?” He continued trying to divert the attention from Soonyoung.

“Yes.” She said, looking a little bitter. Then she immediately turned to Soonyoung. “How does it feel today?”

Soonyoung blinked. “Excuse me?”

“That you have earned His Majesty’s favor?” Seo asked.

A harsh breath from Seungcheol had Jihoon a little off centre. He turned to see the ire in Seungcheol’s eyes. A clear intent to kill. But Jeonghan was holding onto his sleeve as if to rein in a beast.

“I haven’t-”

“It would not be helpful in any way though” She commented.

Soonyoung’s eyebrows furrowed as a hurt expression formed in his face.

_ More blackmail? _

“Consort Seo. I assume it would be less helpful if you earned his favor.”

Wonwoo. Surprisingly Wonwoo spoke up and with some vitriol.

“You guard-”

“Consort Seo. You will not insult my friend. Especially at my husband’s banquet.” Jihoon intoned.

“Your Highness. I-I would like to use my favor now.” Soonyoung said softly. “J-Just please. Don’t...try.”

He looked at Jihoon with a heartbreaking level of despondency and defeat. He wanted to persist. And question. He moved to open his mouth

“Please.”

That one word held so much hurt.

‘Do not defend me’

“We have to talk, Consort Kwon.” Consort Seo intoned and turned around with confidence that Soonyoung would follow.

And Soonyoung walked over splinters of heart to follow Consort Seo.

Maybe it was that he hadn’t earned that trust yet with Soonyoung. And that stung. It made him question everything he thought before - about the trust, happy memories and situation he believed they shared enough to award each other trust.

_ It must have been in my head then... _

~~~~~From the Private Records of Imperial Highness Lee Jihoon, Woozi~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR MAKING IT SO FAR!!!!  
> Honestly I know it is rude to leave it like this, but maybe tune in for the rest for closure? Or just...imagine that it is not the case if you don't want to continue?  
>  **QUESTION FOR COMMENTS: What do you think happens next? ;)  
>  Also, How are the cultural differences portrayed. Honestly nervous abt it T-T**  
>   
>   
> PLEASE COMMENT YOUR ANSWER BELOW!!!  
>   
> PLEASE COMMENT IN GENERAL T_T  
> THANK YOUUUU  
> FAUSTIAN PIXIE  
> @Myalurks This is my public twitter ID! Do interact uwu


End file.
